


An Old Promise

by BridgerEzra



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Old Friends, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgerEzra/pseuds/BridgerEzra
Summary: this will be a collection of short story happen between scene that didn't appear in the show ...Canon and Noncanon. It will be lemon,hard, starting with Bo katan and Fenn rau
Relationships: Bo-Katan Kryze/Fenn Rau
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	An Old Promise

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language

The missing page

Today was a new beginning for Mandalore, or the first step to it is end. No one harbored any fallacies of the power of their enemy... The Empire.It is like they declare war on the entire world or the Galaxy itself!  
The clan leader stood here talking about their next step just like another day.  
Clan Eldar with their Unity that will not hesitate to dump outsider for their own gain! They didn’t survive for a thousand years for their Loyalty and honor they always want more power.House Vizsla was a shadow of their former self they live in their past glory that they stand now equal with Clan wren which was Just servant for their will. You could feel the hate and anger in their leader voices seeing Ursa interrupting him again and again! What a terrifying woman!  
And finally stood in the back Clan Rook who watch silence waiting for their moment to strike  
The meeting end with the decision attacking key location of the empire, it is about sending a message then go full out war.They Know what wrath and power the Empire had. For them it is more about waiting to see the length of this spark! If it could catch, it is fire!For them it is more about waiting to see the length of this spark!  
She remembers her sister how she untied their people under one rule since the fall of the Mandalore and how much take her?! More than ten years.She couldn't finish without the help of Jedi...  
The meeting end!  
she looks at Ursa pulling her husband from his hand like a child. She misses him and tonight she will rock his life upside down!  
this what most Mandalorian will do this night of celebration Love passion lust connection.One last pleasure in order to head into battle with no regrets  
as the last leader bow to her and exit the room she notice someone stay!  
Fenn Rau!  
With that stupid haircut that didn’t change in last twenty years, but she could easy see the young boy in his eyes yearning to light his fire, she didn’t believe when he calls her about hope a second chance!  
Silence fill the room staring on each other. he kept wearing his protector armor, in the past, they could talk for hours and now alone she can’t even open her mouth She felt guilty!  
He was the kind of guy that would charge head on in any mission.how bad the odd was  
She tries to smile: I don’t remember the last time I meet you face to face.  
Fenn rau look down: when we crossed a different path …..15... 20 years ago i stop counting  
Bo kafan say: I am sorry…...  
She saw the shock register on his face.It was a surprise for him. A person she would never admit before him.He is no underline of her Family, and she is not his Master anymore.  
She still remembers first time meeting him, Filthy hurt and barely have few piece of Beskar.His Family get massacre because civil war, Her father get pity and try to save the family blood.What kind of mercy!  
Nothing could pass his thick skull rebellion, hate fight only thing that fill his mind. One time she ends up fighting him putting him in his place, She ends up breaking his nose when he gets her first kiss!  
But Satine could change him.Satine make it,and she hates it.Because Fenn rau choose her way and side with her  
She let her back fall to the wall look down avoiding his stare: you were right!  
How easy to admit fail.When you have nothing to lose. Their old way didn’t put Mandalorian to their knee, but it destroys it. They are just servant for the will of Emperor. How much they could fall  
Fenn rau: if my decision was right then why did I lose everything dear to my heart why we end up in same place my Lady!  
Her hand grape her arm try her hard to contain her anger.  
Fenn Rau:My comarad my leader but the worst is you.  
He was staring at her with those blue eyes seemed piercing her soul,she remember when both of them know what love mean and hate!  
Then why you didn’t come when I call for you...she screams!  
I will not sacrifice the life of my comarad in a fooling mission  
Bo katan: a Fool Mission you say a fool mission! She then takes her helmet and throws it to the floor: it is for my Sister!  
With calm Voice he answers: No, it just for your ego and arrogan!  
then the only thought was to break his Nose again. She grasp his clothes with her left ready to smash his nose with her right …  
He didn’t move his usual way hiding behind his arm,but gives her a smile that unexpected warmth. froze her move  
Bo katan; no broken nose this time.  
Her finger loose their grasp on his clothes but didn’t let go. She finds herself sitting opposed to him.  
he gentles take the hand that threaten him between his balm .. saying: you really grow up..

Bo katan: why you always go under my skin. I hate it! She knows the answer, but she chooses to forget it.  
Fenn rau smile: happy that didn't change giving her hand a kiss.My lady!It what brings the real you, but he only felt is the thin Bone. “she Lost weight”  
she takes back her hand. She hates treating like noble Lady.  
It makes her sick!And angry she only wants to be a warrior follow the legend of their people ruling the galaxy!  
Another silence …. She wishes he just goes away she has more weigh on her shoulder to put with him. And his attitude  
Fenn Rau: You know I will be there for help. You didn't think I will let you alone.  
She rises her head Looking at his blue eyes.  
Fenn Rau: this is not you weight I will share everything with you, I mean I am the one put you on this mess.  
Bo katan: you ……  
she moves forward putting her hand on his shoulder, inch away from him.  
Fenn Rau: Bo.  
She ground her ass into his lap...sliding her hand under his armor shoulder  
next you could hear the sound of them fall to the ground.  
Fenn Rau’s hand grasp the chair behind his trying pulls away from her: I don’t think this good idea. Warning her  
Bo katan: my bastard Father is not here to threaten you...I am just a Bo katan  
She wants to live a moment of freedom a moment of happiness or just a delusion.  
Tomorrow is war but today is a peace.  
but the Horror of her Father still chain them, even now after this years Fenn rau refuse to respond to her move! That brings memory. The soul of a Virgin!  
She also learn how to go under his skin.She moves her hand to the center and put her hand on the blue stone, the tear of sea … a symbol of her sister and royal guard It was a remind of the time when sea could find in all mandalore and how they turn it to desert  
She pushes it for few second.  
Click!  
His body chest armor fall to the ground,the Key to any Mandalorian is to seek what behind his armor  
she could feel his arm muscle trembling trying to break from their chain.She could see him beat his lips he want it…. More than her  
It is time unlock the beast!  
Her hand brushed against his cheek, few wrinkles and folds… he is getting Old so she is...But that doesn’t matter.  
She leaned forward brought down her lips to his.A Kiss! She could sense his reaction Immediately, a rush of emotions exploded inside his body.He couldn't resist any more.  
His hand move grabbed her ass.He starts pressing his lips harder against hers Soon their tongues start swirling around each other and into each others mouths and the sound of their moan fill the room, as their lips finally part away catching their breath staring at each other.She could see him trying holding his tears!  
I love you… she says it. Free of any regret  
her hands quickly slide under his shirt and come to rest on his abs "still hard for his age!" A True Mangalorean  
He raises his hands, so she can slide the shirt over his head!Then she is trailing her fingers over his stomach and up to his chest checking every scar he has! Knowing every type of them. A blaster or a knife even lightsaber.  
On his right shoulder she notices one scars...Starting fading away! But it is like refuse and resist the time.She moves her finger trying wiping out like a sin!But it is there remind her of herself it was a bite mark!  
she Look at him with quiet Voice: why do you still have it?  
Because I love you …"Didn't you mark me for life?"  
Her head falls into his chest.Guilt shame overcomes her and felt tight on her chest.  
He still remembers kept her mark that belong to her But she runs away...she meets other "I am sorry I didn’t keep my promise."  
Fenn Rau: understand what she means and didn't matter  
He gave her hair a kiss as his hand move to take her chest armor, then slid one hand up under her shirt, trying feeling her muscle, Mandalorian has different Priority than other calture!  
his other hand started pushing her shirt up and she leaned back helping taking it off, she was not wearing a bra! as she is covering her chest  
don’t look … the faide memory of herself young with long hair and big chest  
his hand help her move what she is hiding it  
what he see a big Fold start from the center to right where her right breast used to be, her Left chest Barely survive as it has the only visible Nipple  
her stomach and rips full of small scars … like a shining star!  
Only this time Mandalorian understand what it means wearing the Beskar!  
so this is why she change her armor!  
She searches his face for a hint of disgusting or disappoint she is not more that flower. She has no doubt that he will care about her body, but she would.He deserves the best and the only thing she can offer this deform body.  
She could feel his lips pressing on her scars giving it a kiss soon start sucking on itas her chest falling into the palm of his hand, closing her eyes as he gently is pressing her nipple into his mouth! Sucking it  
Ahhh! A soft moan coming from her mouth  
She looks down to see him staring at her eyes! "Yes, you make me Moan!"  
He smiles as her nipple still in his mouth.His is other hand unlock her pant and start digging his finger between her thighs.  
she take a finger between her lips biting it to suppress her moans.She will let him lead this battle.Ahhh!  
But her cries became louder and louder.  
Aaieee... .aghhhh!!!! Aghhhh!!!"  
Bo Katan start pushing her pussy lips into his finger. He searched for her clit hidden beneath a bush of hair! Arghhhhhh!!! Oohhhhh!!!  
He must have found it.Now knowing her two weak spots! Time for the offensive  
Bo katan Know what is coming and no mean to fight back just to endure it  
But she couldn't, screaming louder. moans calling... His name... even begging  
Her body couldn't stop shaking.She couldn't bare the sensation any longer.  
she lose this battle. He picked up the pace, sucking and licking her lonely breast rubbing her clit faster and faster. Suddenly  
Aghh... stop!! ...please stop. Argghh… i am cuming!!!"  
She lifts her ass on his lap away of his finger barely stand as her hips shaking from pleasure …. "Damn Rau!" she wet herself.  
He was ready to apologise before shutting his mouth with her lips ravishing her tongue inside his mouth. Like there is no tomorrow for them she loses this round doesn't mean she can't have the last move  
Finally, the wave of pleasure stop … as she can sit again on is the lap  
Sucking his tongue between her lips for last time before letting go a kind punishment for what he did to her, she should cut in half.  
Wawe! Fenn rau say slapping her ass in exciting  
she take strands of her ginger hair put back of her ears  
then putting her hand on his chest: "that felt good let me thank you."  
She could feel a boner growing in his pants she look down "what we have here a mine waiting to explode."Yes Mandalorian and their love of the weapon  
she then slid down on her knee.Her hands went to his pants and started to unzip him she could feel the hardness underneath the soft fabric of his trousers she then pulls him free all the while watching his reaction.  
some fear! but more exciting!  
A moment staring at his manhood … Not that long but kinda thick and it was trembling from exciting! With few red public hairs behind it  
It was different from her memory …. How much time passes? The only thing she remembers the wrath of her father when he saw them sharing a bed half-naked.  
"Well, looks like you are ready...Making your lady do this"  
Fenn Rau look as she grabs his manhood and start sucking it  
But the only thing strike his mind calling herself his Lady seeing her on her Knee."not her!"  
he moves his hand taking her from her waist Laying her on the holonet table.Screaming to her face: I don’t want you name. Your statue the only thing I care is you! Don't treat me like this. I want no special treatment.  
His face inch away. Like a beast it was always in him his hands on her shoulder … make sure to listen to his complain.But the only come from his mouth just her father  
"so why you treat me like your lady... the fear?!"as her hand taking his face." what are you waiting? Fuck me like you mean it!  
No more word just action as his hand slid down to her pants as she raised herself a bit to let him pull it out. full naked!  
Gently lifted and moved her legs spreading it apart and moved between her knees, He placed the head of his cock against her pussy, as their eyes meet  
Sliding it into her wet pussy."ohhh!" Come from her mouth as she could feel his manhood buried inside of her .it was thick! Like splitting her body  
"Rau! you bastard!"  
But he didn’t care.As he pulled his manhood out! Letting only the tip inside  
make sure the door still open no Mandalorian let what claimed for himself.  
Don’t stop scream.As his hand slip to her throat pushing his cock back again!  
"God! ….Yes.More.Rau ….Give me more."  
As he pulled it out all the way again, and slid it back in, pushing in until his pelvis met hers making lewd noise.She grabs the edge of table make in a stand not fall to her doom against this furious attack. She needs to make a stand! As she starts pushing her hips forward.Meeting hips head it  
"Bo you don’t." No mercy for any resistance  
as a warrior he quickly changes his tactic moving his hips with hers like the flow of water ..We'll only make her feel better. wave of pleasure explode inside of her ..as her body could only follow his lead moved with his rhythm.eager for more pleasure  
"Rau, ahhh, you can't...Ooh...shit, there...more!"  
watching her breast rock with the motion...Lonely with no friend or partner  
He is leaning down to take her nipple inside his mouth licking and biting it. He wants to swallow it all like a thirsty beast tearing it part.Pain is pleasure for Mandalorian Pain is love.But not enough to bleed she already takes her share of scars.  
More! she screams..as her legs locked around him she let on her hand to hold his back scratching it like trying pulling his skin.  
He let go of her nipple not stopping his hips from slapping against her thighs.  
He was already on his limit.Looking at her she Know...a real Mandaloriann should know when the battle should end..  
Ready! . She only responds Yes! ..  
lifting her hips up start pounding his cock into her body long strokes, sliding in and out of her slippery pussy, pressing his lips against hers tongue moving in her mouth, swirl around each other as their moan became louder and louder he could feel her walls throbbing around hiscock begging for his seed..he wants more of this feeling.like his soul lifing his body  
pushing inside of her, trying to slipped deeper into her, she broke their kiss  
"I am coming!"  
Spurting his gum deep inside of her. he could feel her wall milking his dick  
as her muscle trembling of pleasure as her hand grabs his arme ..  
He let the last wave of his seed in her soon he collapse on her body.like he had just finished a battle ...it was like forever swallowing the last drop of pleasure  
Rau you are heavy …. yes everything need to end  
soon his thick manhood popped out of her pussy half hard. cut the connection between them so why she still feel him deep inside her!  
he lay next to hare the table barely support them. both trembling from exostic  
He put his arm around her in response she cuddled against his side, she start Running her fingers across his chest.  
After a little while, she says: that felt great Fenn!  
The best! …. Simple and short like him! ..  
“Fenn” no hard saying his name. “if we survive …..If there is future, mark me for life”  
Fenn Rau close his eyes … he let himself dream hope there is happiness waiting for them.”we will survive …..And we will be one Bo! I promise.”  
Yes… the soft voices. Yes, deep inside she knows. What war means ….And a mandalorian will fight to the bitter end. But now is peace..she closes her eyes and falls deep sleep. It was the last night they will have a calm night... and tomorrow will have their war.

**Author's Note:**

> i really love this two and i build on what happen in the show. next i want to write noncanon Thrawn x Pryce tentacle. also Kanera and sabine and Ezra first time when she mark him
> 
> i really want to write the Harem but my english not helping, but i have most idea of it


End file.
